The Truth about the Twilight Saga
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: You want the truth? I don't know if you Twilight lovers can handle the truth. My stupid Aunt Stephenie did not think of that "magical" story because of a dream, but because of me confiding in her about my pain... Full summary inside! Please read!
1. Prologue

**Summary**

You want the truth? I don't know if you Twilight lovers can handle the truth. My stupid Aunt Stephenie did not think of that "magical" story because of a dream, but because of me confiding in her about my pain, loss, and suffering. The most tragic thing about all this is, SHE MADE UP THE LAST TWO AND A HALF BOOKS! Yes, I said half. My beautiful angel left me for dead, a pack of wolves saved me, I befriended Jacob Black, and to conclude the half part... I jumped off a cliff. Edward did not come back for me and I didn't run off to Italy to save his sorry butt. I wish it had been real with every fiber of my being; to have his stone cold arms wrap around my waist every night and that sweet perfume slowly drug me into a blissful sleep, but who am I kidding? He never loved me and he never will. I'm Bella Swan, and this is the _real _story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

I don't feel like reliving all those painful details that you already know, so I will start from where the lies of my life begin.

When I jumped off that cliff, Alice did not see me. I was not pulled out by the huge werewolf, but by Victoria. She changed me into one like herself. She was planning on leaving me, but it turns out she was more compassionate than I thought. She stayed with me the whole transformation, whispering kind words the whole time. When I awoke, she taught me to hunt. I explained to her my treacherous story of the Cullen's desertion, and she listened to every word. When I finished, she grasped my hand and said we could be each others companions. She was very Motherly towards me, and I was grateful.

About a month after my change, we made a beautiful discovery. I had the power of mind control and shielding. This gift was too precious to keep to ourselves, so we went to the one clan who could appreciate this gift for what it was: The Volturi.

When we arrived in Volterra, three men in black cloaks escorted us to their home. Just as Victoria had predicted, they listened like I was the only one in the world worth listening to. Aro, the leader, expressed his sympathies and welcomed us into the family.

I stayed with them for a while, but I was never quite comfortable with taking human lives. I guess I was more like the Cullen's than I thought.

I did not want to leave my family. Aro had taken the place of my Father (although nothing could compare to Charlie) and the others played my brothers and sisters, but I could no longer stand taking innocent lives. I will especially miss dear Vikki, but she refuses to follow, and sends her love along with me. All were exceptionally sad at my leaving, but they knew I had to go. So... I left.

I could not return to dear old Forks, because Charlie would recognize me and I was believed to be dead, so I took off to Canada. I prayed to God the Cullen's didn't have their home there now, but I had nowhere else to go.

Since I am still considered to be 17, I decided to go to high school once again. I changed my name to Annabella Kristine Rosella. I kept the name Bella and my last name was Rosella because that was the type of bird my mother always wanted.

So, my journey brought me to a quaint little town called Chetwynd, Canada. It reminded me a lot of Forks, except for the little precipitation. That served as a problem for me since my skin tends to stick out, but I constructed an experiment... sunscreen. It actually worked, but began to wear off after a couple of hours so I would have to re-cover every couple of hours, but it was worth it. My mind control made it very simple to get a doctors not**e** saying my skin was too sensitive to be left unprotected at all so I could excuse myself every other class to apply the stuff. The goo was very nasty, but It was totally worth it to be able to go to school.

I'm getting ahead of myself now. How about I start from the beginning of my junior year at Chetwynd high...?

END CHAPTER

So, what do you think? I originally had an unedited version of this up, but I was not satisfied with it so I sent it to my beta with a few little alterations : ) I have decided that I am also not satisfied with the plots of some of my other stories, so I will be ending them very soon. Feel free to check them out if you haven't already... I love getting new reviewers! It makes my day! OK, sorry for the long authors note... I tend to ramble hehe. OH! Don't forget to review!!! See ya!


	2. Stupid, dumb Vampires

**Chapter One**

Stupid, dump Vampires. Well, the Cullen's at least. Because of them, I am driving this ugly jeep to my new high school, Chetwynd High. If they had never left me, Vikki would not have changed me! Ughh, and now, I have to repeat high school.

What am I saying? I am glad she changed me!! She helped me get over what happened and became a wonderful friend to me. Oh how I miss her and the others... I think I might call the-

My thought process was was cut short at the sight of a beautiful castle before me. It took my breath away. Then, I saw a sign in front of the place that read "Chetwynd High". I pulled into the lot where most of the kids were standing and slammed the gear into park. I threw the door open and looked around at my surroundings. It was exquisite. Behind the school, there was a large open field with grass as green as a golf course's, and trees lining the outside of it. A lot of people were gathered on the edges talking, and others were playing a simple game of football.

I felt a warm finger tap me on the shoulder and I turned around in surprise. I stood face to face with a very attractive boy. He had dark brown, curly hair that was tossed in every which way and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He smiled warmly at me and stuck his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Sam Thompson. You must be the new girl from..." He trailed off trying to remember.

"Europe," I finished for him.

"Thats cool. What part?" He was trying to make polite conversation, but I was not about to have another Mike Newton on my hands.

"Do you know where I can find the office? I need to get my class schedule." I completely avoided his question in attempt to escape from his grip.

"I can show you if you would like..." Damn. Why is it that boys _never _give up? I tried to think of a clever reason for him not to come with me, but found nothing. Thankfully, some other guys came over and interrupted us.

"Hey man, want to come joi-", He stopped mid sentence when he saw me. "Why, hello there," he said, trying to sound seductive. I pointedly rolled my eyes at him, but he wouldn't take the hint.

"Look, I just want to find the office, so can you please give me directions? I don't need an escort, I'm not going to get lost in this small little place." All of their faces fell, and I felt a bit guilty. Damn my stupid nice side. I shoved it back with all my might and put on a pleading look.

"Go strait through those doors and head all the way back. On the left you will see a giant window followed by a chocolate colored door. Go through there and you have the main office." I flashed one of my most 'dazzling' smiles and turned towards the doors. As I was walking away, I heard him call, "Hope to see you later!" I waved at him backwards and I heard him chuckle.

When I got to the office, Delores of the front desk (I liked to call her) handed me my schedule and a piece of paper for my teachers to sign. This day was beginning to seem a lot like my first day at Forks High.

I glanced down at my schedule to find that my first class was Biology. This brightened my day a little because I loved Biology.

I found my way to Biology with the help of a Sophomore girl and quickly shuffled in. The bell rang just as I was walking in and I sighed in relief when Mr. Cole spared me the embarrassing introduction to the class. He pointed to the only empty desk is the class next to a very petite girl. She had sandy blond hair with a very fair complexion. Her eyes seemed to vary in color between a light blue and a light green shade depending on the way the light was hitting them. Her smell made me quite uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. I didn't have a hard time coping with human smells, even when I was first changed. I could survive on human food, but I needed a small dose of blood to keep myself going as well.

"Hi," she whispered when I plopped own next to her. I mumbled a quick hello as I tried to catch on to what Mr. Cole was teaching. She was not going to have that apparently.

"I'm Shawn Parker, but you can call me Shawnie. And your name is..."

"Annabella Rosella, but you can call me Bella," I said. I began listening to Mr. Cole and Shawnie at the same time, because I new that this girl was not going to let me be.

"Bella Rosella? Thats fun to say. It kind of rolls off your tongue," She said with a smile.

"Yea I guess so," I said, equally matching her bright grin.

"Annabella, Shawn, I would appreciate it if you placed your attention on my teaching. I know you guys are getting to know each other, but you have all of lunch to socialize."

"It's Bella, sir." I corrected.

"My apologies, Ms. Rosella. Now where was I...", I completely tuned out after that. Mr. Cole was already not my favorite teacher, and he was only the first of six today. Shawnie gave me an apologetic look and quickly averted her gaze back to Mr. Cole.

I endured the rest of that awfully boring class and the two after it. I tripped 27 times throughout those 3 hours. Finally, it was time for lunch.

"Over here Bella! Come sit with us!!" Shawnie's voice rang out over the loud buzzes of everyone else. I glanced over at the table she was at and saw a few of my classmates, including Sam and the obnoxious boys from this morning. I figured sitting with them would be better than sitting alone in a corner, so I skipped over to them. I should have known better than to skip because my dangerous feet had to cause me to trip over air. That was also one of my human traits that I carried on to this life.

When I sat down and pulled out my lunch, everyone was still trying to suppress their laughter. I pretended to be oblivious to their rudeness.

Around me, they all started their conversations. I looked up at everyone to observe. Everything about this place was almost exactly like Forks high... except for the scenery outside**,** of course. All of these teenagers acted exactly the same as the ones I sat with back then. One person in particular caught my eye. It was not because of the way she looked or who she was, but because of what she was holding. I laughed in spite of my oh so wonderful aunt.

I looked up to find everyone at the table staring at me as if I had a third eye growing on my head.

"Sorry, its just I was laughing at the book she is reading," I said, pointing at the Hispanic girl with glasses on the end. I recognized her from all of my past classes.

"You don't like Twilight?" The girl asked.

"The first one is OK I guess, but the others are stupid and totally unrealistic," I stated.

"The first one was just as unrealistic," she retorted.

"Yea, well not _as_ unrealistic," I muttered. She had no idea how realistic the first one actually was. Reflexively, I looked down at the bite marks serving as a reminder of the terrible pain I have lived through.

"How is that not as unrealistic? Number one, you have Vampires. Number two, you have _vegetarian _Vampires. Number three, you have a love between the two people that is so strong that the Vampire will sacrifice himself and his family in pursuit of safety for this girl. It has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever read in my life," she spat.

"Then why the hell are you reading it??" I demanded. The entire rest of the table was staring at us in shock, but neither of us cared.

"Research," she replied simply. "I thought you said you didn't like it."

"I don't."

"Then why are you so defensive about it?" I opened my mouth for an answer to come spilling out, but nothing came out. If I had been human, tears would probably be rolling down my cheeks. I was angry with this girl for calling out my weakness, and I was angry at the Cullen's for leaving me. I also yearned for their soothing presence, even Rosalie's quiet hatred. At least then I would not feel so alone in this world.

"Are you OK?" That was the voice of Shawnie. I nodded my head, but I am positive my eyes gave away all. Thankfully, the bell rang and I was off to Calculus.

I handed my slip to the teacher, Ms. Brown, and went to sit in the far back corner of the room. The mean Hispanic girl grudgingly came and sat in front of me.

"Hi. I think we got off to a bad start. My name is Cynthia Martinez. And you are..."

"Bella Sw- Rosella," I said with a smile. Cynthia caught my little mistake and she gave me a suspicious look.

"You know, I have been observing you today. And I have noticed quite a bit about you." A shiver ran down my spine. She was in the process of reading Twilight which contains secrets of the Vampire world. What if she had noticed my differences to everyone else? She saw my hesitation and smiled. She then reached over to touch my hand, I was too stunned to snatch it back. She responded with a thoughtful "Hmm" and her smile grew in size. I gulped. She new what I was. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell once again. She did not turn around. Her eyes remained on my face.

"I think it may be in your best interest if you see me after school. No use in running off, I have friends who will be waiting to block you in." I growled at her, only so loud as for her ears.

"You will regret this, _human_," I hissed.

"Oh, I think _you _will be the one to regret coming here to Chetwynd, bloodsucker." With that, she swept her sleek hair across her shoulder to face the front of the class.

END CHAPTER

Cliffie! I know... I am SUCH a hypocrite, but really, what author doesn't love their cliffies?? Please tell me what you think! I will love you forever AND I will acknowledge you for reviewing! See ya!! : )


	3. Who the Hell are you People?

**Chapter two- Who the hell are you people??!?**

Finally! Something worked to my advantage! I had gym next and Cynthia could not follow. I chuckled evilly to myself as I ran to the office to "convince" Delores of the front desk that I was too sick to stay in school and needed to be exempt from my next couple of classes. She cooperated quite well, even though she had no say in the matter.

I decided it was best to leave the jeep behind... it wasn't that great a car anyways. So, I ran all the way home. I flew through the door and began packing my belongings at Vampire speed.

"Hello Bella." No. Could that really be the velvety voice of my beloved angel? I slowly turned to face the epicenter of the voice.

"Edward! You came back!" I involuntarily ran to him so I could embrace him in the most basic way possible, but instead of running into his stone cold grasp, I hit air.

"Bella, I am a figment of your imagination... well, I'm here in your mind for real, but not in real life. There**'**s no time to go into depth about it. Bella, you have to leave... now. Stop packing, and leave everything. They are almost to your apartment." His voice had changed to a more urgent tone, signaling that there really was something wrong, so I ran out of the complex.

"Edward, it's too late. They are going to catch her. I'm sorry," Alice's voice chimed in the distance.

"NO! Bella, I am so sorry I left you. I love you so much and I swear we will be together again. Be brave for me..." Just like that, he was gone from my vision. Something flashed across my peripheral vision and I stopped in my tracks. I could hear rustling in the bushes beside me and I went to examine it. Then, someone dove out of the small bush and leaped right into me knocking me to the ground. A loud crack followed our hard impact. Then another person landed on top of us followed by 2 others. We struggled for a couple of minutes before one of them knocked me on the head with something hard, and I fell into a deep oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came back to consciousness a little while later. Being a Vampire, I can survive blows like that easy, but I need a little while to recover. This blow was different though. It had to be the work of another Vampire because no human could put that much force behind a hit like that.

"Bella, I am so sorry." There he was again.

"Don't talk, and close your eyes again. We need them to think you are still unconscious. Now, I want you to day dream of yourself and place yourself beside me so we can communicate." I did as asked and it worked. I ran over to hug him immediately, finding that this time I could feel him. He held on to me like my life depended on it... I liked that. I wished I had the human ability to cry... typical how I get the human traits I wanted to lose most and not the ones I longed for.

I pulled away reluctantly to look into his charcoal eyes. "Edward, what is happening? Why am I here and who are these people?" I stopped to take a soothing breath, waiting for his answer.

He sighed and said, "They are a group of people who kill Vampires. They have been around since before Carlisle was even born. Something happened to them... they used to not be that big a threat, but they are super strong and super fast now, Bella. They usually kill Vampires on the spot, but they didn't for you. They want something from you, Bella." He stopped to let me take in everything he had just said. I found that it was impossible to breathe now.

"Do you know what they want?" I asked weakly. His eyes filled with sadness and he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Yes." His eyes wandered to my face again, but then fell to the ground.

"Well, what is it they want??" I asked. He shook his head, still refusing to look at me.

"Bella, I'm not aloud to tell you. But I can tell yo-"

"Edward," Alice cut in. "They have realized something is not right. There isn't much time. Say your goodbyes."

A sob escaped from his throat as he looked back up at me. "I love you so much, Bella. Please know that I _will _see you again. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I really thought it was the right thing to do."

"I love you too." I ran over to him and kissed him on the lips, never wanting to let go. I breathed in his sweet scentone last time, and then he was gone.

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to face what was coming. I heard whispers circulating around me, and their hot breaths on my face.

"Vampires do not stay out that long. She has to be faking," a male voice whispered.

"I don't think so, she isn't moving."

"She**'**s a Vampire! They can make themselves look like stone. Kick her or something**,**" the male voice said.

"No." It took everything I had not to jump up and kill the owner of that voice right now. "This one is not like most Vampires. She doesn't have the grace and she blushes like there**'**s no tomorrow. She may also have the necessity to sleep." It was the voice of Cynthia.

"I still say we kick her," he repeated.

"No," Cynthia said. "We need her to have as much energy as possible." She paused for a minute and I felt her warm hand caress my cheek. "Come on, lets leave her in peace for now. Thompson, you keep watch over her. Any sign she is awake, call me on my cell."

"Aye aye captain," came the reply enthusiastically.

"Oh and, screw this one up, and you will be joining our past failed cases. Got it?" I heard him gulp loudly and whisper 'yes' as she quietly walked away.

A chair was pulled loudly over to my side. I heard the boy plop down next to me and lean down to my ear.

"I know you are awake, Ms. Swan. I saw your eyes fluttering a few minutes ago. I want you to know that I am here to help you.

"See, I have this cousin named Angela Webber, and she was watching the Cullen's down in Forks. She really seemed to like you. But then, you and the Cullen boy got all close and she got scared. So, she scared him away from you. She never expected you to become all suicidal and jump off that cliff. Then that red haired Vamp came and turned you and ruined everything. I told her we found you and she wants me to protect you. So I need you to open your eyes so I know you understand everything I have just said." I opened my eyes, and he smiled brightly at me.

"I don't see the resemblance," I whispered.

"Well, that**'**s because we are not related at all." He smiled at me again, only this time, it gave off an evil aura. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "She's awake, boss."

"Got it. I'll be there in a minute," came Cynthia's reply. He gently slipped the walkie talkie back into his pocket and continued grinning at me.

"You bastard. How did you know about Victoria?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "You talk in your sleep. We know everything now. You know, you should learn not to listen to people who have read Twilight and know all the names of the characters in the book." I shook my head in disbelief. How could I be so stupid??

"Well, maybe I didn't think you had enough intelligence to think up such a plan," I mumbled. The goofy grin disappeared from his face.

"Watch what you say, bloodsucker." Now it was my turn to smile at him.

"Great comeback," I said.

"Hey, thanks!" he replied.

"Ummm, I was being sarcastic. Wow, I really do doubt you came up with that plan on your own," I said through my giggling. He glared at me and decided that turning away from me was best. I laughed even harder.

My laughter died off when the door was thrown open. Two large bouncers walked through the door followed by Cynthia and Shawnie and then some more bouncers.

"Wow, I thought you guys were Vampire hunters. Why would you need Brawny men to protect you?" Truth be told, I was shaking in my panties, but sarcasm always made me feel less nervous. Cynthia's eyes narrowed.

"We always take precautions with potentially powerful Vampires. Now, how about we get to know each other better? Shawnie, why don't you untie our guest and bring her to the dining area. Make sure she doesn't escape, please." I was tied up? Whoa. Don't know how I missed that one. Shawnie nodded and walked over to me, refusing to meet my eyes.

She quickly untied me and firmly grasped my arms. I stood up and she lead me up some dark stairs.

"So, Shawnie, you are one of them?" I asked. I heard her sigh as she continued walking.

"Yep. I don't really care for the whole 'Vampire Hunters' business though, but Daddy's orders," she said with such agitation, I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"You don't want to be a Vampire Hunter?" I asked stupidly.

"No. I have never been too comfortable with killing people. Especially your kind," she said.

"What do you mean, 'my kind'?" I probed. I think I was just annoying her more, but I wanted answers. Maybe she could help me.

"The kind who don't harm humans. Cynthia believes all Vampires are evil, and they all deserve to die, even the ones who are not dangerous. I personally disagree strongly, but I have no other choice." We stopped our steep ascent up the stairs and forked off to a really nice dining area. Shawnie led me over to a chair and chained me to it. I glanced down at my feet to find that the chair was welded to the floor. I guess I wasn't going to escape any time soon.

She was about to walk out the door when she stopped abruptly and turned around. "I am truly sorry for all this. I don't believe you are a bad person. I hope that they decide to let you go." She held my gaze for a couple of seconds before I realized something. I have the power of mind control. I know she was being nice, but I am not going to sit here and wait for my death. All it took was a couple more seconds before she went into a kind of fog and began methodically locking the doors and fishing with the keys. She briskly walked over to me and undid my chains.

"Tell me the safest and quickest way out of here." She nodded and began whispering directions into my ear. When she was finished, I kissed her on the cheek and knocked her out cold. I know, I know. Whatever friendship I had gained earlier with this girl was now completely dissolved, but I was desperate now.

There was a trap door in this room leading up to the roof where I could jump down. It was supposedly somewhere hidden along the walls. The doorknob began to rattle followed by the outraged yells of the Brawny men. I began moving quicker, searching for the hidden outline of the door. Finally, I found a strange indentation on the wall. I gave it a little shove and it slid open with ease. I slipped through the crack and put it back in place. I knew the Brawny men would break the locks soon and tread after me so I ran as fast as my Vampire legs could move.

When I reached the top I took a deep breath and looked around, trying to decipher where to leap to.

Something blurred across my vision and I was kicked hard in the chest. I went flying onto my back. Before I could react, a petite little foot was resting on my stomach and Cynthia was looming over me, completely out of breath yet still at ease.

"Silly, silly leach. You really think your little power can stop us?" I tried with all my might to sit up, but that only made the pressure increase on my stomach. "Your mine now, and you will cooperate, or you will die." She looked up at the ugly Brawny men and nodded to them. They walked over and picked me up and set me on my feet. "Take her to the high security holding cells. Put her in with number 5 and call my Father. Tell him I think I found the one." They nodded and began dragging me off to my 'high security' holding cell.

"Who the hell are you people??!?" I shouted as the door was shut behind me.

**I had sooooo much fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it : ) Please review... I love hearing your thoughts on my writing and stories!! See ya!!**


End file.
